Dauntless Cake Love
by rellaftnegrevid
Summary: Eric and Four find themselves with the last piece of Dauntless cake. Four gets it, but Eric will not go down easy, so a fight emerges. one-shot


Eric's P.O.V.:

It was looking right at me.

I just couldn't resist it's beauty.

My hand was shaking as I grabbed the last piece of Dauntless cake. It felt like a dream, the most beautiful one. I thought it was all mine, I thought I had it in my possession. I never wanted to let go of it. But then, I heard a familiar voice behind me "Not so fast!" I turned around to see Four walking closer to me, walking closer to my Dauntless cake. "It's mine now, you can't have it!" I said, guarding the cake. "I called dibs!" Four demanded and before I even knew what happened, the Dauntless cake was in his hands, and just a moment later, in his mouth. I couldn't believe it. I knew he was a stupid jerk, but I never knew it could go this far. "This isn't over!" I dramatically exclaimed while backing away into the dark hallway. I was gonna seek revenge. I was gonna hit him where it hurts. I was gonna find something that he really cared about and destroy it. And that was Tris.

Four's P.O.V.:

The taste of the Dauntless cake was almost as good as the taste of victory. Especially victory over Eric. "Tobias!" I heard Tris shout over the loud voices of the Dauntless in the cafeteria. She hugged me from behind and I pulled her into a kiss. She pulled back and smiled "You've been eating cake!" she said and giggled. I felt so happy, I wasn't even thinking right at the moment. Tris seemed to be just as happy as I was, so I decided to take advantage of that. I looked at the golden ring that's been in my pocket for some time now, and pulled Tris' hand. "Come on, I wanna show you something!" I said with a smile. When I finally found a place where we could be alone, I stopped. I kissed Tris, then smiled, took a deep breath and said "Ok, now, I want you to close your eyes." "Why?" she asked. "Just close them." I said, and this time, she did. "Ok, now, I want you to put your hand like this" I said, taking her hand and putting it in a position where I could give her the ring. "Now, don't peek." I quietly said while putting the ring in her hand. Tris slowly opened her eyes and looked stunned. She covered her mouth with her hand. "Beatrice Prior, would you do me the honor of being my... assistant in the ring making business?" I finally said. "Oh, Tobias, I don't know what to say!" her eyes were wet with tears of joy. "I know it's a big step, but-" "YES!" she squealed and hugged me. I kissed her on the cheek, and then on her mouth. Her fingers brushed trough my hair and my hand slowly touched her wet cheek. "Four?" she whispered "I love you".

Tris' P.O.V.:

The day of Tobias' business proposal was truly magical. At first. But everything changed in the evening.

I was sitting where I usually sit with my friends. I put the golden ring on my middle finger, hoping my friends will notice it. I was really fond of it. And my friends did notice it. "Wait, is that what I think it is?" Christina's eyes lit up. I just nodded with a big smile all over my face. "OH MY GOSH!" Christina screamed. "Girls! Come check this out!" She called Marlene, Lynn and Shauna over. "Oh my goodness!" Marlene squealed. "I know!" Christina said, smiling. "So? when did he propose?" Shauna asked with a curious look in her eyes. "Just this afternoon! Oh, you should have seen the look in his eyes when he said: Tris, would you do me the honor of joining my ring making business?" I said, but as soon as I did that, the excited looks on my friends faces disappeared. "Seriously?" Lynn raised and eyebrow. "RING MAKING BUSINESS?!" Christina looked and sounded seriously disappointed. "Yeah!" I nodded, keeping the big smile on my face. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta go to the bathroom." I said and went to the bathroom. But before I could even enter it, someone hit me so hard, I passed out.

When I woke up, I found myself on the edge of the chasm, and standing next to me was Eric. "What are you doing?" I asked and tried to free myself from the rope that my hands and legs were tied with. I was also tied to a chair. "What I am doing" Eric said, turning on his heel, "is showing you what happens when you eat the last piece of Dauntless cake." "You're crazy" I said, giving him a look of disgust. "Yes, crazy. About my Dauntless cake!" he exclaimed loudly enough that Tobias could hear him.

Eric's P.O.V.:

My plan was almost complete, everything would have turned out perfectly if it wasn't for him. The person who started all this. The person who I've always hated with all my heart. Four. "Not so fast!" he repeated his words from before. "You're not gonna stop me, Eaton!" I said and pulled out a gun. "Oh but I think I am." He said as the other Dauntless leaders came in. So, they had to punish me. And the punishment was no Dauntless cake for a year. I still feel like someone punched me in the stomach when I think of it's beauty, it's flavor, it's texture. Next time, I will win. I will get my Dauntless cake…

Four's P.O.V.:

"Tris!" I said as I wrapped my hands around her. "Are you ok?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for saving me." She said quietly and looked at me. My lips touched her forehead, I pulled her closer to me and said "I'll always protect you. I will not let anything bad happen to you. I don't want to lose you". Her eyes then met mine, and we kissed right there, in the chasm, just like the first time.


End file.
